I'll show you my Picasso if you show me your Monet?
by annamoore
Summary: Established relationship Sabriel. Gabriel takes Sam to an art gallery to make him look at pictures of him. Sam would rather see the real Gabriel. They compromise, and Gabe offers to show Sam his wings. Gratuitous sex occurs. Warnings for anal sex, fingering, oil gland!kink and a brief blow job.


**A/N: Written for LetsGetItStartedInHere on a wing!fic prompt, decided to use HigherMagic's wing!fic universe because it is fucking magical and I love it. Definitely go check out their work if you like this! Warnings for anal sex, fingering, oil gland kink, and a brief blow job. Good times. **

**xXx**

Impromptu dates, Sam mused, were kind of Gabe's thing.

Impromptu dates, sugar, and jokes that were _so_ not funny.

Which is why it was not too surprising to find himself suddenly zapped to an art gallery one night, Gabe standing in front of him holding a bag of sweets, one eyebrow raised as he said, "I'll show you my Picasso if you show me your Monet?"

Sam just shook his head, leaning down to capture Gabe's lips in a sugary kiss that made the archangel smile against his mouth.

"Missed you too, Sasquatch." Gabe said, linking a hand in his. "Come on, we're going to go look at pictures of me."

He zapped them, the hand on his tightening momentarily until they were facing a painting that was actually kind of hilarious.

"Which one's you?" Sam asked, looking at the two glaring figures. Gabe pointed to the kneeling one with wings and rolled his eyes.

"I always thought that Simone Martini failed to capture my powerful sexuality and strong chin," He muttered, "C'mon, there are more over here."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and then they were in front of another picture, and Sam had to stifle another snort.

"Da Vinci made you a little girly, hey Gabe?"

"Hey, I used to have a female vessel, and she used to be _hot._" Gabe replied. "And so is her great-great-great-great-great… well you get the point," he frowned, gesturing to his body. "Grandson."

Sam scrunched up his face. "It's kind of weird to think about it like that, Gabe."

"What, why?"

"Well because it's like I'm sucking the cock of this lady's great-etc grandson, I don't want to think about that." Sam muttered, leaning forward to capture Gabriel's lips again, sucking suggestively at his tongue. "If your true-form wouldn't burn my eyes out, I'd prefer to have that." Sam told him honestly.

Gabe seemed momentarily touched, like maybe Sam had got to him on some kind of emotional level. But then the mask was back in place and he smirked. "You'd need a _much_ bigger mouth for that, kiddo."

Sam rolled his eyes, shoving Gabe away with a grin. "Yeah, yeah."

"I could always show you _part_ of my true form?" Gabe suggested calmly, like it was no big deal. Sam's eyes widened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I can… I can manifest my wings, if you wanted."

Sam's eyebrows shot upwards, sauntering over him and wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist, leaning forward to mouth along his neck carefully.

"I want to see them, Gabe." He whispered.

"Samuel Winchester, you uncultured swine. Are you suggesting I get my wings out so you can get naughty with me in an _art gallery."_

Sam shrugged.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Gabe said, and the air around him was shimmering slightly, and it took Sam a moment to realize that those things that had just appeared? Were fucking _wings. _

His boyfriend was an _archangel. _

He had six wings, vivid gold and almost metallic looking, like the wings of an eagle, stacked one on top of the other and seemingly glowing.

"Shit, Gabe." Sam breathed, hand reaching out to rub his fingers through the dense, plush feathers near the base of his wings. Gabriel's snarky comment was cut off by that movement, and he sagged forward against Sam, groan punching from his throat.

"Erogenous zone, Winchester." Gabe managed, hissing when Sam just smirked and ran a delicate hand along the tops of his wings, brushing it down all the way to the fluffier feathers at the base of his spine. Gabe tipped his head backwards and Sam obligingly licked against his mouth, kissing him deeply and slotting their bodies together, Gabe's hard cock pressing against the junction of his thigh and pelvis, Sam's hands buried in thick feathers.

"Sensitive, Gabe?" Sam teased, fingers tugging lightly at the longer feathers towards the top of his wings.

"Like one giant prostate, Samuel, I'd appreciate if you coul- ah!" Gabe squirmed against him when Sam pressed his fingers against the bottom of Gabriel's wing, feeling a strange slickness spread against the back of his boyfriend's jacket.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, raising his fingers to his face to observe the viscous fluid on them – it had the consistency of oil, but smelled like something more earthy – it smelled delicious, too, kind of sugary – an almost too-sweet filling his senses when he frowned and contemplatively stuck one finger in his mouth.

"Holy fucking _shit, _Sam." Gabe whispered when he saw what Sam was doing, happily lapping at the delicious sweetness.

"What is this stuff?"

"That's my – nng, holy fuck, that's my wing oil." Gabe explained, urgently pressing Sam's fingers further into his mouth with an awe-struck expression on his face.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You have wing oil… so you're like a duck?" he asked teasingly, pressing his free hand back to Gabriel's lower back and feeling that his jacket was completely soaked through, apparently he was producing this stuff at a rather fast rate.

"Shut up," Gabe told him, the shake in his voice making the insult not quite as sharp. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, both of them immediately naked.

"Impatient?" Sam asked, pulling Gabriel forward and kissing him roughly, letting him taste the fluid in his mouth as his hands roamed over the angel's wings, feeling where the bottom of his wings were getting slick and where the skin of his back was slippery with oil.

"God, that's actually kind of hot." Sam said wondrously, collecting some oil and rubbing it over Gabe's chest with a smirk. "You're getting all wet for me, like a girl. Want me to fuck you, Gabriel?"

"Archangel gets penetrating rights," Gabe corrected, attempting to draw himself to his full height but failing due to his sensitivity, instead letting himself fall against Sam, puffing urgent breaths into his chest. "_Please_ let me fuck you, Sammy."

Sam chanced a look down at his erection – it was swollen against his belly and slightly leaking, Sam bent down to his knees so he could lap at the tip of it and Gabe cried out, fisting hands in his hair and thrusting his cock into Sam's mouth shallowly.

Sam ran his hands up the back of Gabe's thighs, collecting more oil and tracing it around to his own naked form, rubbing it between his legs to slicken his crack before delving one finger inside, moaning at the slick slide of it as he worked in a second one.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Gabe asked, looking down, unable to see where Sam's hands are gone. "Are you using my oil to- _oh holy fucking shit mother of God praise Jesus and all his friends." _Gabe let out the litany in one breath, falling to his knees to watch as Sam fingered himself, touching his hole alongside Sam's fingers and groaning loudly. Sam kissed him, using his free hand to press the feathers of his wings flush against his back, drawing Gabe closer to rut their cocks together.

Gabriel gathered some of his own oil in his hand, rubbing it over their dicks and thrusting slightly, letting Sam feel the slide of it, making him moan loudly against his angel's mouth.

"Calm down, don't want the show to be over just yet." Sam urged, pulling away from Gabriel and smiling at the little whining noise he made, attempting to follow Sam as he stood up and laced his fingers with Gabe's, tugging him over to one of the wooden benches that lined the gallery, kissing him forcefully before letting go of his hand and turning around, bending over the bench and bracing himself on his elbows.

"Come on then, archangel." Sam teased, wiggling his hips.

"Shit." Gabe breathed, tracing an oil-slick finger over Sam's ass and pressing inside momentarily, feeling how relaxed and wet he was, groaning as he pressed his cock against the hole that twitched slightly with the movement, opening around him as Gabe slowly pushed in.

"God Sam, this is so _dirty." _Gabe whispered, pulling out and then thrusting back in. "You have no idea."

"Tell me," Sam urged, his voice strained now that his boyfriend's cock was pressing insistently against his prostate.

"Wing oil is sacred, _holy, _when angel's groom each other it's supposed to be like – _ugh_ – it's supposed to be like a sacrament." Gabe said, pushing in deeper and making little aborted thrusting motions, somehow incapable of controlling his movements.

"Well if you fuck me harder maybe I'll start praying?" Sam said teasingly, the lilt going out of his voice when Gabe slammed into him, beginning a punishing pace that made Sam's cock twitch.

"_Fuck, _Gabe, that's so good." He groaned, pushing back when Gabe pushed in, feeling his whole body shaking in time with his thrusts.

Gabe slid a hand around to Sam's aching cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, pressing kisses into his spine softly with an open mouth that was muttering curse words on every second thrust.

Eventually it turned frantic, both of them desperate to come. Gabe finished first, come pulsing inside Sam and making him groan at the feeling – he was literally _coated _in Gabe, oil all over his chest and legs, dripping out of his ass and slicking over his cock. With that thought he finally came, his own mess adding to the wetness on their bodies.

He felt Gabe slip out of him and he turned around, kissing him softly and gently, their tongues pliant in each other's mouths as Gabe absently played with the mixture of come, oil, and sweat on Sam's belly.

Eventually he clicked his fingers, leaving them fully clothed – Gabe's wings sadly stowed away.

"So that was awesome," Sam commented. "We should come here more often."

Gabe's features twisted. "There's no way I'm fucking you in an art gallery again, _you_ may have not noticed in the heat of the moment, but-" Gabe pointed behind him to the huge, ornate picture that was hanging over the bench they had just fucked against.

"We just copulated in front of my brothers."

Sam felt laughter building in his chest when he took in the portrait of Michael standing over Lucifer with a sword in his hand, and Gabe just rolled his eyes.

"Next time we'll fuck with a photograph of Dean on the table, how would you like that?" Gabe asked

"Depends how wet you get for me, Gabriella." Sam taunted.

"Oh, I am _never_ getting my wings out again." Gabe pouted

"No, Gabriel, _please."_ Sam said quickly, and Gabe's eyebrows shot up at the seriousness in his tone. "They were beautiful." Sam amended, sliding his hand into Gabriel's and smiling. "You are beautiful."

Gabe didn't comment, which meant that he was touched. Instead he pulled Sam down for a lingering kiss and then shrugged.

"You think I don't know that? I'm a hot piece of ass. Come on then, Winchester. Let's get you home before the security guards get back. We've probably got enough time to draw a moustache on Castiel's picture though – have you seen it? Hilarious. Little baby cherub Cas wearing a diaper. _God_ how we laughed."

Sam let Gabe's voice wash over him as they walked through the art gallery, thinking that secretly emotional, romantic moments? Were also Gabe's thing.

And he would never look at a duck the same ever again.

xXx

**A/N: So that picture of Gabriel and Mary glaring at each other is an actual thing and it is hilarious and I HIGHLY recommend you go look at it. Thank you for reading! xox**


End file.
